Solomon Grundy
Cyrus Gold (サイラス・ゴールド, Sairasu Gōrudo), also commonly known as Solomon Grundy (ソロモン・グランディ, Soromon Gurandi), is part zombie and part bizarre, centuries-old half-human life form filled with confused anger. He came into existence after a brutal murder and ruthless experimentation at the hands of Ra's al Ghul and his League of Assassins as part of their plans to discover the secrets of immortality. Dying dozens of times from the inhumane torture only to be brought back to life for more, Grundy was left broken in body, mind, and spirit. The beast grew to relish in his own pain and suffering and inflicted the same on anyone else who was unfortunate enough to wander across his path. At times he is a rampaging monster, at others a more reserved, single-minded beast. Solomon Grundy's enhanced strength makes him a threat even to the DC Universe's strongest heroes. Having been brought under the control of Penguin for many years, Solomon Grundy is used as a weapon to wipe out anyone who would stand against Oswald's criminal empire. Massive injuries can't kill him; afterwards, he simply regenerates and rises again. Beware his low growl of Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday... "Solomon Grundy, born on Monday! Christened on Tuesday! Married on Wednesday!" :—Solomon Grundy as he is awakened by Penguin. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Mass Murderer Cyrus Gold sought to escape justice in the late 19th century Gotham by hiding out in Slaughter Swamp. There he met a fate worse then death, captured by Rā's al Ghūl and his League of Assassins, Grundy was repeatedly killed, revived in a Lazarus Pit, and experimented on to see what effects prolonged use of the Lazarus Pit would have on Rā's. In the process not only was Cyrus permanently transformed into a undead swamp monster, but he was also robbed of his memories as Cyrus Gold. Soon Cyrus became too powerful to control and escaped the league only to be captured by a circus and worked in a side show, thusly rechrisened Solomon Grundy after the famous nursery rhyme. After the circus went under, Grundy was buried where Penguin's famous Iceberge Lounge would be built. Solomon Grundy was found in the Iceberg Lounge by Penguin when he took over Cyrus Pinkney's Institute of Natural History in Arkham City. Penguin frequently fed disloyal subjects to Grundy, when an undercover Batman questioned Penguin about the identity of "the man downstairs" Penguin simply told him to pray never to find out. Appearance As Cyrus Gold As Solomon Grundy *Hair Color: Gray *Eye Color: Gray *Height: Varies *Weight: Varies Attributes: *Immortality. *Superhuman strength and resilience. *Each reincarnation makes him stronger. *Can never be truly killed. Gallery File:Cyrus_gold_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Grundy as an Arkham Inmate. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Grundy was strong enough to rip metallic structures as well as carry more than a couple of tons. * Electricity Absorption: Grundy could absorb electricity instantly and store it up within himself. He could use up the electricity in order to accelerate his tremendous regenerative capabilities, enhance his stamina, adrenaline, & strength as well as grant him electrically-infused attacks & strikes. * Immortality: Grundy can never really be truly killed. Whenever he dies, he is always reborn in the swamp he originally died in. * Healing factor: Grundy could heal from any physiological damage done to him quickly as well as "heal" from death. Abilities Strength level Weaknesses * Diminished Intellect: Equipment Gadgets Weapons * Ball and Chain Restraints: Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Solomon Grundy Wikipedia * Solomon Grundy DC Database * Solomon Grundy Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia * Solomon first appeared in Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #27 (February 1992). * It Category:Humans Category:Mutations Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Super Strength Category:Immortals Category:DC Universe Characters